Family Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Sequel to The Forbidden Love That's Not Really Forbidden. Ahem. Follow Landen, Kailey, Macy and Ramon through the trials and tribulations of being half-pokemon half-human teenagers! Love, Friendship, Family... They'll experience all of it!


Family Love

**Well, then! I can post sequels quickly it seems!**

**This first chapter is focused on getting to know the kids- Who around highschool age btw.**

**And I haven't decided yet if the entire fic will be in First-Person. Maybe, but I just thought that would be best to learn about the OCs for this chapter at least.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own PMD.**

**Landen's POV**

My name is Landen O. Parker, and I'm 16 years old. Not many people know, but the O stands for Oshawott. This is because I am part human, and part pokemon.

My human form, I've been told numerous times, is quite handsome. Yet I'm really uncomfortable during the three seasons when I'm forced to be human. I've told my parents' friend, Keldeo, and he says it's because my pokemon half is dominant.

Ah, sorry. I guess I should tell you what I look like.

My hair is bright yellow, not blonde, YELLOW, with streaks of blue. Believe it or not, that's my natural color. My eyes are blue on the outside, then it blends into yellow on the inside. My parents say that's because of my type, Water and Electric. My skin is tan, and I have an athletic build.

My pokemon form is really different.

I'm a yellow oshawott. Now isn't THAT odd? It's because of my parents. My dad was an oshawott when he was my age. My mom was human, but she told me this really nice story of how they came together. Her pokemon form was a pikachu, so when they had me the two types were combined. Have you ever met a pokemon who can use Water moves AND Electric moves? I don't think so.

And there was even one time when I combined them- I infused a Water Gun with a Thunderbolt from my mouth during my training once, but I haven't been able to do it since. Too bad, because I hit the enemy with a one-hit KO.

My parents say that once I'm eighteen they'll let me go back into the pokemon world permanently if it makes me comfortable, and it does. The only thing I'll miss are my friends- They'll probably assume I'm dead, I mean they don't even know I'm half Electrowott. (That's what everyone in the pokemon world calls me, anyway)

Well, I do have three who know- And that's only because they're just like me...

**Kailey's POV**

The name's Kailey T. Mack, I'm 15. The T, you may be interested to know, stands for Tepig. This is because of my pokemon form. Yes, I'm only half-human.

My human form is nothing special. I spend more time in it than my pokemon form per year, but I really don't like it. It's not like I'm uncomfortable or anything- It's how it looks. My parents' friend Keldeo says that if I'm so obsessed with appearance, then my human form must be dominant.

My twin, Macy isn't nearly as obsessed with appearance as me; In fact we're totally different. It's a wonder we're best friends, though since we're outcasts at school I guess we don't have a choice.

Oh, how silly of me! I guess I do need to explain what I look like.

My hair is wavy, and naturally purple. You heard me. NATURALLY. Hard to believe, I know. My eyes are also red, naturally. I guess I'm more of an outcast than my sister, her eyes are at least normal. Still though. My skin is a light tan color. My form is still coming in, but I already have a near hourglass figure. I can't wait until I'm an adult- Maybe then people can get past my eyes.

My pokemon form, I like it MUCH better. I sometimes wish it were my dominant half- Maybe then I could just stay like that when I grow up.

I'm a purple tepig. Strange, huh? Well, it sure looks more normal than purple hair and red eyes. Nonetheless, I suppose I'm a freak either way. I can use both fire and dragon moves- I once managed to get my nails to flare up during a Dragon Claw, and boy did everyone freak out. I've done a few other things like that, but never the same thing twice.

My parents seem to think I would like myself better if I found a boyfriend- They're right I suppose, but the only two guys I've ever known who actually speak to me are Ramon and Landen. They're just friends. Besides, I can't like Landen since his pokemon half is dominant. All the girls at school- Other than Macy- think I'm insane because I'm not trying to shove my tongue down his throat like they are. If you ask me THEY'RE insane- He can't be with anyone at our school, except maybe Macy. But she doesn't like him either.

I only have one other friend besides Macy- She keeps asking to go on vacation with us during summer time. I'm really running out of excuses why she can't come.

I think I may have to tell her...

**Macy's POV**

My name? Macy A. Mack, age 15. Since I'm Kailey's twin, I guess you know I'm part pokemon. The A stands for Axew.

I don't mind my human form, but I do prefer being a pokemon. Keldeo says that's my dominant half, so that's why I suppose. It's not like being a human is torturous, like it is for Landen, but sometimes I miss being able to defend myself by spouting fire from my mouth.

Oh, you'll want to know what I look like, I guess!

My hair is really long, and straight instead of wavy like my sister's, I usually wear it in a ponytail. It's bright red, I mean RED. My eyes are light blue. I guess it's hard to tell that my sister and I are even related- My skin is a lot paler than hers, plus my figure looks like an eight-year old. So I suppose that's the reason so many people are shocked to learn that we're twins- Heck, even our personalities aren't the same!

I'm a bit shyer than she is, so I'm fine with just the few friends we have. However she constantly speaks to everyone we meet, while they just stare at her hair and eyes. It really makes me upset- Even if I don't want any more friends, they could at least get past her appearance!

Oh, and my pokemon form? I'm a red axew with light blue eyes. That is so my parents' fault. My dad was originally a tepig, and my mom, though a human from the start, was an axew as a pokemon. The types mixed up in my DNA somehow. I once managed to use Flamethrower, but I doubled up by using Dragonbreath at the same time. It was really impressive, I wish I could do it again.

And Ramon seems to take every chance he gets to try and convince me to ask Landen out. But I don't really like him, even if I'm the only one at school he can really date. He'll have to date a pokemon. I kind of have a crush on Umbreon and Espeon's kid. He's an Eevee, and everyone thinks he's going to be some crossbreed when he evolves, which wouldn't shock me too much. I once saw him fuse Psybeam into a really powerful Crunch, thus confusing the enemy even longer than usual. I don't really think he likes me though... He knows I'm half-human. All the pokemon know- Just, the humans don't. And if they did, it wouldn't help. As I've said before, my pokemon half is dominant.

**Ramon's POV**

My name is Ramon S. King, my age is 14. The S stands for Snivy, since I'm part pokemon. Heh, shocking right?

I kind of prefer my human form over my pokemon form. I guess Keldeo did say that it's my dominant half. Still, I don't freak out like Kailey over my appearance. Then again, I am a guy. Most guys aren't like that. Especially not Landen- Man, the guy doesn't even blink when girls fawn over him! Except, I guess, when he needs to blink...

Oh, appearance! Right!

My hair is black with dark grey streaks, and my eyes are really dark green. You can say they're black, but if you get really close they're green. My skin is tan, but not as much as Kailey or Landen. Still, it's more than what Macy has. Anyway, I'm more scrawny than Landen, but I sure have more muscle than some of the guys at school! Ha!

My pokemon form is a little weird- Cool, but weird.

I'm a black and grey snivy. Thank my mom and dad for that- Dear father was a Hydreigon while my mom, in pokemon form, was a snivy before evolution. Still, it's really neat what I can do! I managed to create a Dark-Grass combo move- Shady Razor Leaf! Of course I'm the only pokemon in the world who can use it. And my friends have somehow managed to forget how they combined their moves. Oh well, not my problem.

I kinda like Kailey, but she seems to think we're just friends. That really hurts, you know? Having your secret crush just call you 'buddy' instead of 'baby'. It's exhausting- And she constantly whines about how no human guy would look at her! I get the courage for a lot of ridiculous stuff, like asking my teacher if she's pregnant (which will get any kid detention, by the way) yet I just can't say to her, 'What about a human-pokemon who's sitting right here?' Now, laugh it up. But all you guys out there just go for slutty chicks. Well, Kailey has more of a soul than any of them combined! You're all stupid to not pay attention to her just because of her hair and eyes! STUPID, you hear?!


End file.
